falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cryolator (Fallout 4)
|AP used =21 |special =Can freeze enemies |fire rate =90 |range =71 |accuracy =66 |weight =13.2 |value =302 |ammo =Cryo cell |clip size =25 |perk dmg =Heavy Gunner Demolition Expert (Crystallizing barrel) Bloody Mess Astoundingly Awesome 9 |perk mod = |quests = |edid =Cryolator |baseid = }} The Cryolator is a unique weapon in Fallout 4. Background The Cryolator was developed by the overseer of Vault 111 as a way to occupy time, waiting for the All-Clear signal from Vault-Tec that never came. Using chemicals and components readily available within the vault, the prototype was able to be completed, making cryogenic freezing available in a portable, on-demand form.Vault 111 overseer's terminal Conceptually, it is a flamer that shoots ice. Characteristics The weapon creates a cryogenic spray when fired that fades away at mid-range. Firing continuously at an enemy may freeze it solid and render it unable to move or attack for a period of time. More durable enemies will require a longer exposure, and some cannot be frozen at all. The Cryolator can quickly chew up large amounts of ammunition. The crystallizing barrel mod will convert the weapon into an automatic crystal shooter. This makes the weapon far more ammo-efficient, as well as granting additional benefits such as increased range, increased damage (crystals do ballistic as well as energy damage) and a very small area of affect. However, the projectiles do not travel particularly quickly and suffer from a noticeable flight trajectory. Weapon modifications } |- |Crystallizing barrel |Shoots cryogenic capsules. Superior range. |Crystallized | +20 |– | +132 | +4 | +5 | +40 |Adhesive x4 Circuitry x4 Fiber optics x3 Glass x3 Plastic x7 Screw x6 Steel x7 | |- |rowspan="2"|Stock |Standard stock |Better recoil. |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |Adhesive x6 Plastic x2 Screw x8 Steel x13 | |- |Recoil compensating stock |Exceptional recoil. |Recoil compensated |– |– |– | +6 | +1.5 | +45 |Adhesive x6 Aluminum x11 Fiberglass x11 Rubber x1 Screw x8 Spring x6 | |- |rowspan="2"|Sights |Standard sights |Standard. |– |– |– |– |– |– |– |Adhesive x1 Plastic x2 Steel x2 | |- |Glow sights |Improved focus and better sighted accuracy. |Glow-sighted |– |– |– | +1 |– | +17 |Adhesive x3 Nuclear material x2 Plastic x3 Steel x3 | |} Location Inside Vault 111, in a display case in the overseer's room behind a Master level lock. It cannot be picked up at the beginning of the game due to the inability to pick Master level locks before exiting the vault. Interaction with the case prompts a line from the Sole Survivor, saying that they will return for it later. An entry on the overseer's terminal in the same room can be found detailing the weapon and why it was built. Notes * The Cryolator was supposed to appear in the final version of Fallout 3 but was cut out instead. The version of the Cryolator in Fallout 3 does look fairly different. * Cait may be able to unlock the case far earlier than the Sole Survivor can, granting early access to the weapon. * The Cryolator's weapon modifications do not require any levels in the Gun Nut or the Science! perks, making it easy to upgrade if it is obtained early in the game. * If a Cryolator is given the Freezing legendary effect, it will increase the weapon's energy damage by 19 points instead of 15 which the description states. Bugs * After a cleared area resets, enemies killed with the Cryolator may respawn lying on the ground, completely unable to move or attack. These enemies will be in this immobile state every time they respawn. * Even though it is classed as a heavy weapon, it cannot be placed onto the Contraptions Workshop heavy weapons stand, nor any other weapon rack included in the add-on. * In Fallout 4 VR, the player character can simply reach through the case and pick up the Cryolator at the beginning of the game. Sounds Gallery Vault_111_cryolator.jpg|Cryolator in the display case Vault_111_cryolator_open_display_case.jpg|Opened display case Cryolator concept art.png|Concept art FO4 Cryolator Loading Screen.png|Loading screen slide References Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons es:Cryolator pt:Cryolator (Fallout 3) ru:Криолятор (Fallout 4) uk:Кріолятор (Fallout 4)